Lady Deathstrike
She had a romantic past with Wolverine, likely merging her character with Wolverine's fiancée, Mariko Yashida. She first appeared in the episode Out of the Past. Deathstrike joined the Reavers and became a cyborg in order to avenge the death of her father, Professor Oyama, during Logan's rampage at the Weapon X headquarters. In this continuity, The Professor and Lord Dark Wind are the same man. In the comics continuity, the Professor is a man named Thorton and has no blood relation to the Oyamas. Here she is voiced by Tasha Simms. Origin Yuriko Oyama is the daughter of Kenji Oyama, who was a former Japanese kamikaze pilot during the World War, where his face was horribly scarred during a failed suicide attempt on an American battleship. Kenji became a Japanese crime lord and the head of the Oyama Heavy Industries had sent Yuriko and her two brothers to be privately tutored by Marcy Stryker, the wife of the soldier William Stryker. Kenji felt deeply ashamed of himself for failing his country so decided to scar Yuriko and her brother's faces in a ritual design. He eventually became the criminal scientist known as Lord Dark Wind and he developed the process of which enabled Adamantium to be bonded to human bone, in an attempt to create super-soldiers for Japan. However, his notes were stolen from him and it took him many years to rediscover the process. Power and Abilities Lady Deathstrike is a cyborg with superhuman strength, speed and agility. Deathstrike's skeleton has been infused with adamantium, rendering her skeletal structure practically unbreakable.She is able to lift c. 1 ton. Her speed, agility and reflexes are above those of the finest human athletes. Her stamina is also superhuman, she can exert herself at peak capacity for several hours before feeling fatigue. Initially, it was a mystery as to how she survived this process, as it is generally believed that without a healing factor, the process would be fatal to a human. It was later revealed how Spiral used magic to infuse the metal into Deathstrike's body; it is unlikely that Deathstrike could have survived the process on her own. Deathstrike's fingers have been replaced by 12-inch adamantium claws. She is an expertly trained assassin and is highly skilled in a variety of oriental martial arts. Although, Yuriko prefers stealth and subtlety in her killings, she is emotionally disturbed and this interferes with her effectiveness. Her last visit with Donald Pierce, leader of a team of cyborg criminals known as The Reavers, resulted in an upgrade that provided her with a kind of "cybernetic healing factor" which functions in ways similar to Wolverine's, though not as efficient. The factor heals damages to both her cybernetic and organic parts within minutes. More extensive damages are slower to be repaired. Deathstrike is able to interact with external computer systems, processing data to her memory centers. She is a highly skilled martial artist, an expert in Kenjutsu (Japanese swordfighting) and other traditional samurai skills. She is a skilled pilot of naval ships and aircraft. She is fluent in Japanese and English. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization